


Cả hai lần yêu

by kayazii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, Diary/Journal, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii
Summary: Những trang nhật ký của mình, tự lúc nào đã đầy ắp bóng hình cậu.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Nhật ký ngày 20/6/2012**

Hôm nay, mình được một đàn chị cực kỳ xinh đẹp đến tìm gặp. Nếu phải dùng ngôn từ để miêu tả vẻ đẹp đó thì có lẽ sẽ hết nhẵn quyền nhật ký này mất!

Và cũng vì quá choáng ngợp trước sự mỹ miều ấy, mình đã ngay tấp lự đồng ý lời mời đến CLB bóng chuyền của chị ấy mà chẳng kịp nghĩ suy gì.

Nhưng lời đã nói thì không thể rút lại, mình đành phải đến phòng thể chất để chào hỏi mọi người. Trên đường đến đó, chị Shimizu đã hết mực động viên mình đừng quá lo lắng và sợ hãi. Dù vậy, làm sao mà mình không lo được cơ chứ?

Khi cánh cửa phòng thể chất bật mở, hiện lên trước mắt mình là vô số những con người cao lớn. Đứng trước họ, trông mình thật chẳng khác gì chú lùn trong _Bạch Tuyết và bảy chú lùn_ cả...

Chào hỏi xong xuôi, mình liền phi về thật nhanh để fan của chị Shimizu không thể ám sát mình được. Nhờ vậy, mình mới có thể an toàn để ngồi đây mà viết nhật ký đó!

Thế là kết thúc cho một ngày đầy rẫy những bất ngờ. Mình không rõ việc chấp nhận lời đề nghị đến CLB của chị Shimizu có phải là một quyết định đúng không nữa? Dù gì mình cũng chỉ là dân làng B thôi. Trước mắt thì cứ đến xem cả đội luyện tập như đã hứa với chị ấy vậy... 

Tái bút: Trong các thành viên của CLB, có cậu trai tóc đen kia nhìn quen lắm. Mình đã thấy cậu ấy ở đâu rồi chăng?

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 25/6/2012**

Xin lỗi vì đã bỏ quên cậu mấy ngày nay nhé, nhật ký yêu dấu!

Đại khái những ngày qua cũng khá nhiều chuyện xảy ra. Mình đã có thể nêu lên quyết tâm của mình cho mẹ biết và chính thức trở thành một thành viên của CLB với vai trò là một quản lý. Ngay cả dân làng B như mình cũng có thể chiến đấu theo cách riêng đó chứ!

Mình cũng đã làm một tấm poster để kêu gọi gây quỹ cho CLB, may mắn là việc này thành công ngoài mong đợi. Ngân quỹ đã đủ đầy thì cả đội có thể yên tâm đến Tokyo để tập huấn rồi!

Ngày mai là chuyến đi bắt đầu. Nhưng vì kỳ nghỉ hè vẫn chưa tới nên cả đội sẽ chỉ có thể ở lại nơi đó 2 ngày thôi. Dù chỉ là một chuyến đi ngắn nhưng mình cũng không sao ngăn được cảm giác hồi hộp xen lẫn chút hào hứng này. 

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 29/6/2012**

Đã mấy ngày rồi mình không viết nhật ký nhỉ? Không phải do mình quên đâu, mà là mình đã quyết định kể từ đây sẽ chỉ viết vào đây những chuyện thật đặc biệt đối với bản thân thôi.

Chuyện đặc biệt thứ nhất, đó là có vẻ như mối quan hệ giữa Kageyama và Hinata đã không còn quá tệ nữa. Vài hôm trước khi trở về từ chuyến đi Tokyo, hai cậu ấy đã xảy ra tranh cãi và đánh nhau luôn đấy! Bây giờ dù hai người vẫn chưa trò chuyện lại nhưng mình có cảm giác mọi chuyện sẽ được giải quyết ổn thoả cả thôi. Chắc chắn là vậy!

Chuyện đặc biệt thứ hai: Mình được Kageyama nhờ tung bóng để luyện tập cho đòn công nhanh kiểu mới. Có thể với người khác thì nó không có gì đặc biệt, nhưng với mình, khoảng thời gian được ở bên cạnh và ngắm nhìn cậu ấy cố gắng thật đáng trân trọng siết bao.

Nó khác hẳn những lúc mình ở bên Hinata, chị Shimizu hay bất kỳ thành viên nào khác trong CLB. Nó cũng chẳng giống khi mình ở bên gia đình và bạn bè.

Cảm giác xao xuyến nơi ngực trái này, rốt cuộc phải gọi tên là gì đây?

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 30/6/2012**

Hôm nay mình lại tiếp tục giúp Kageyama luyện tập đòn công nhanh sau giờ học. Nhưng lần này có một chút khác biệt, đó là cả hai đều về nhà trễ hơn cả hôm trước.

Cậu ấy vì mải mê luyện tập. Còn mình, lại vì mải mê ngắm nhìn dáng vẻ của cậu ấy. Mỗi người mỗi lý do nhưng tựu trung đều vô tình quên mất dòng thời gian chảy trôi. Mãi cho đến khi bác bảo vệ đi tuần quanh trường và hốt hoảng hét lên khi phát hiện bọn mình vẫn còn ở phòng thể chất, cả hai mới nhận ra được đã trễ thế nào rồi.

Hậu quả (hay phần thưởng?!) là Kageyama phải đưa mình về đến tận nhà. Dù mình đã bảo chỉ cần đưa mình đến trạm xe buýt là ổn, nhưng cậu ấy lại nhất quyết không chịu. Mình vẫn còn nhớ như in lời của Kageyama lúc ấy:

_"Lỗi của tớ nên Yachi-san mới phải về trễ thế này. Vì vậy, hãy để tớ chịu trách nhiệm cho hành động của mình."_

Cậu biết không, Kageyama-kun? Câu nói đó đã khiến tớ vô cùng cảm động. 

Kageyama trong mắt mình, là một người lạnh lùng, ít nói và có phần xa cách. Dù vậy, với tư cách là một chuyền hai, cậu ấy lại là một người vô cùng tài năng nhưng cũng không kém phần nhiệt huyết. Đôi lúc, mình còn thấy cả một Kageyama dễ nổi nóng hay có chút ngây ngốc mỗi khi đối mặt với những thứ không liên quan đến bóng chuyền (như việc học chẳng hạn).

Nhưng mình không sao ngờ được, Kageyama cũng có cả những lúc dịu dàng như vậy nữa. Và điều đó khiến lòng mình xốn xang lạ thường.

Không chỉ vậy, trên chuyến xe buýt đi về nhà mình, cậu ấy còn vô tình ngủ quên và dựa đầu vào vai mình. Từng hơi thở của cậu đều đặn phả vào không khí, vờn quanh người mình và khiến chúng nóng ran cả lên.

Lần đầu tiên, cậu ấy gần mình đến vậy. Chỉ cần mình vươn tay một chút là có thể chạm ngay vào mái tóc đen mềm mượt kia. Thế nhưng, mình đã không làm thế. Vì mình không nỡ đánh thức cậu dậy, cũng không nỡ để khoảnh khắc này chấm dứt. Sau cùng, mình chọn cách khép chặt hàng mi, lặng lẽ tận hưởng phút giây vai kề vai, tóc chạm tóc và hơi thở hoà vào nhau. Dù cho có chút bối rối và ngại ngùng, mình vẫn thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc.

Những trang nhật ký của mình, tự lúc nào đã đầy ắp bóng hình cậu.

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 1/7/2012**

Vì không muốn lặp lại lỗi lầm đêm qua, lần này Kageyama đã hẹn giờ trên điện thoại để cho tiếng chuông kia nhắc nhở mình. Thấy thế, mình đã khẽ phì cười. Dù đi về trễ thì cũng hơi đáng lo thật, nhưng nếu được ở cạnh cậu ấy lâu thêm một chút thì mình cũng không phiền đâu.

Mình cuối cùng cũng biết được thứ cảm xúc ngày một trào dâng mãnh liệt trong lồng ngực này là từ đâu rồi. Mong muốn được gần bên Kageyama và được thấy nhiều hơn nữa biểu cảm của cậu ấy, nếu không xuất phát từ tình yêu thì còn là gì nữa chứ? 

Mình đã vỡ lẽ ra điều đó khi cùng cậu ấy đứng chờ dưới hiên một căn nhà bỏ hoang nọ cho đến khi cơn mưa ngày hạ tạnh bớt. Cách cơn mưa bất chợt xuất hiện trên đường ra bến xe buýt, cũng hệt như cách mình bất chợt nhận ra tình cảm của bản thân.

Dưới mái hiên ấy, thời gian như ngưng đọng. Tiếng mưa rơi lộp độp trên đầu, mùi hương ngay ngáy của đất ẩm, cơn gió rít lạnh lẽo khẽ trượt trên làn da, bóng hình của một chàng trai tóc đen đứng kề bên, tất cả đều như đưa mình về với một vùng trời ký ức.

Ký ức về một mối tình đầu đầy ngây dại.

Mình khi được năm tuổi cũng đã đứng dưới mái hiên như thế và khóc lóc thật lớn vì lạc mất cha mẹ. Thế nhưng tiếng nức nở ấy chẳng một ai nghe thấy, vì tiếng mưa xối xả đã át đi tất cả.

Đó là lần đầu tiên trong đời mình hiểu thế nào là tuyệt vọng và sợ hãi. Và có lẽ mình sẽ cứ mãi đắm chìm trong nỗi sợ đó, nếu như cậu nhóc ấy không xuất hiện.

Cậu nhóc với mái tóc đen tuyền tự lúc nào đã ở cạnh bên mình rồi. Ngay khi vừa phát hiện sự hiện diện của cậu ta, mình như người chết đuối vừa vớt được một chiếc phao cứu sinh. Mình vội vàng chạy tới để kể lể về hoàn cảnh bản thân hiện giờ. Cậu ta chỉ lẳng lặng lắng nghe và chẳng bình luận điều gì. Nhưng chỉ như vậy cũng đã khiến mình cảm thấy thật an lòng.

Cho đến khi cơn mưa tạnh hẳn, cậu ta mới nắm lấy tay mình, miệng bảo sẽ đưa mình đến chỗ cha mẹ. Nghe chẳng có chút đáng tin gì cả, mình của thuở đó đã suy nghĩ như thế. Nhưng nào ngờ, cậu ta không hề nói dối.

Khi dắt mình đến chỗ cha mẹ xong, cậu ta nhìn mình và nở một nụ cười thật tươi tắn như thể muốn nói:

_"Đó, thấy chưa? Tôi đã bảo rồi mà."_

Rồi cậu ta lẳn lặn chạy đi đâu mất, chẳng để mình kịp hỏi thêm điều gì. Nụ cười đó đã khiến tim mình lỗi nhịp. Dẫu cho còn nhỏ người non dạ nhưng vì lý do nào đó mà mình của thuở đó đã hiểu, tình cảm ấy của mình cũng hệt như tình cảm của cha và mẹ dành cho nhau.

Và cũng hệt như tình cảm mà mình dành cho Kageyama lúc này vậy.

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 2/7/2012**

Từ khi bắt đầu học ở Karasuno đến giờ, đây là ngày đầu tiên mình nghỉ học. Có lẽ là vì hôm qua mình đã dính một chút mưa trước khi kịp chạy đến mái hiên để trú, nên bây giờ mình bị cảm lạnh mất rồi. Mình cũng chỉ hơi sốt và có chút mệt mỏi trong người thôi. Dẫu vậy, nghỉ ngơi ở nhà vẫn tốt hơn cố chấp đi học rồi khiến bệnh trở nặng. May mắn thay, ngày mai là thứ bảy nên mình cũng không sợ mất quá nhiều bài. 

Nếu chỉ có vậy thì mình cũng không ngồi đây viết nhật ký làm gì cả. Thật ra có một chuyện khiến mình phải bước ra khỏi giường và ghi lại cho bằng được.

Đó là Kageyama - một con người cực ít dùng điện thoại, lại nhắn tin cho mình!!!

Hôm nay không hề có lịch tập với CLB nên vốn dĩ cậu ấy cũng không cần người giúp tung bóng để luyện tập nữa. Vì vậy, mình cũng khá bất ngờ khi đọc được dòng tin nhắn từ cậu ấy:

_"Sao hôm nay cậu lại nghỉ học thế? Cậu thấy không khoẻ trong người sao?"_

Mặc cho cơ thể này vẫn còn đang nhức mỏi, mình vẫn không sao ngăn được nụ cười đầy hạnh phúc trên môi. Chỉ một câu hỏi thăm của cậu thôi cũng có khả năng khiến tim mình như tan chảy, mọi đau đớn dường như cũng biến mất.

Cậu ấy quả nhiên là liều thuốc hữu hiệu nhất để chữa lành mình mà! Và cũng là liều thuốc ngọt ngào nhất...

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 5/7/2012**

Kẹo ngậm bạc hà thường dùng để cổ họng trở nên thanh mát, làm dịu đi những cơn ho dai dẳng. Loại kẹo này thường có mùi vị the the, lành lạnh. Thế nhưng kỳ lạ thay, mùi vị của viên kẹo mình đang ngậm khi ghi những dòng nhật ký này, lại có chút dịu ngọt ở trong đó nữa. 

Là do vị giác của mình có vấn đề rồi chăng? Hay là do...

_Đó là những viên kẹo Kageyama đã tặng?_

Vì bệnh cảm hôm nọ vẫn chưa dứt hẳn nên khi sinh hoạt CLB, mình đã vô tình ho vài tiếng. Có lẽ vì vậy mà trên đường về, Kageyama liền ghé ngay vào một cửa hàng tiện lợi mua những viên kẹo ấy và dúi vào tay mình.

Khi ấy, mình đã đứng ngẩn người rất lâu và nhìn chằm chằm về sắc xanh thẫm trong lòng bàn tay. Dẫu chỉ là món quà nhỏ thôi nhưng cũng đủ khiến tim mình đập rộn ràng và miệng thì cười khúc khích.

Ai nói chỉ có trẻ nhỏ mới mê mẩn với kẹo ngọt chứ? Chỉ cần đó là món quà của cậu, mình đều sẽ thích thú đón nhận.

Ngoài cảm giác vui vẻ khi được Kageyama quan tâm, mình cũng có chút nóng lòng muốn được thấy đòn công nhanh nhịp âm được thực hiện thành công.

Đến nay đã được một tuần kể từ ngày giúp Kageyama luyện tập. Nhưng đòn công này đòi hỏi chuyền hai phải giết được lực bóng giữa không trung, một chuyện cực kỳ khó thực hiện. Do vậy cũng không lạ gì khi cậu ấy dù luyện tập cật lực nhưng mãi vẫn không thành.

Dẫu là thế, mình tin cậu ấy sẽ có thể làm được, sớm thôi. Bởi vì hơn ai hết, mình biết Kageyama đã nỗ lực đến thế nào.

Nhưng khi đòn công đã hoàn thiện, mình cũng sẽ không còn cơ hội được ở bên giúp đỡ và ngắm nhìn cậu như thế này nữa. Nghĩ tới đó, mình bỗng thấy có chút chạnh lòng...

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 6/7/2012**

Không biết có phải do tình ý của mình quá lộ liễu hay không, mà các thành viên trong CLB đều biết tỏng mình thích Kageyama mất rồi... Chắc cũng vì hôm nay cậu ấy không tới tập luyện nên làm mình cứ như ngồi trên đống lửa. Mắt hết đảo nơi này lại nhìn nơi khác, chờ đợi một mái tóc đen nọ. Thấy bộ dạng đó của mình, Hinata mới phì cười giải thích cho mình do Kageyama ngủ gật trong giờ học và bị phạt phải quét dọn sân trường nên không đến được. Thế rồi mọi người đều động viên mình cố gắng bởi vì hơn ai hết, họ hiểu rõ độ "đơn bào" của cậu ấy.

Được mọi người cổ vũ, mình cũng thấy rất vui. Dù vậy, can đảm tỏ tình thì mình lại chẳng có...

Khoảng cách giữa mình và cậu ấy không gần mà cũng chẳng xa. Đó là khoảng cách mà mình chỉ cần cố gắng vươn tay một chút là đã có thể chạm đến. Nhưng điều mình lo sợ là sau cái chạm ấy, khoảng cách an toàn kia sẽ vĩnh viễn biến mất và chỉ để lại một khoảng không vô tận giữa cả hai. 

Vì vậy với mình, hiện giờ đã là quá ổn rồi. Có lẽ vậy...

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 7/7/2012**

Vì Kageyama không còn bị phạt nên như thường lệ, mình lại tiếp tục giúp cậu ấy luyện tập sau giờ học. Khi mình và cậu ấy ra về, cũng là lúc sắc đen đã giăng kín bầu trời.

Kageyama và màn đêm, trông hợp nhau đến lạ. Mình nhìn đến ngẩn ngơ trước vẻ đẹp tĩnh lặng ấy, trái tim chẳng tự chủ mà đập những nhịp điệu đầy bồi hồi, thổn thức.

Khi màn đêm buông xuống cũng là lúc muôn vàn vì tinh tú thi nhau thắp sáng nền trời. Chúng thoả thích nhảy nhót trên tấm lụa đen tuyền ấy mà chẳng chút e dè. Mình cũng muốn được như vậy, có thể tự nhiên ở cạnh cậu mà không cần bất kỳ lý do nào cả.

Liệu cậu có cho phép mình được kề bên cậu chứ?

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 8/7/2012**

_"Nụ cười của người đã làm bừng sáng thế giới của tôi."_

Đó là một trích dẫn khá ấn tượng trong một quyển sách mà mình đang đọc gần đây. Và tình cờ thay, câu ấy lại miêu tả chính xác tâm tình của mình hiện giờ.

Lần đầu tiên sau suốt quãng thời gian luyện tập dài đằng đẵng ấy, Kageyama cuối cùng đã thực hiện được đòn công nhanh nhịp âm.

Và cũng là lần đầu tiên mình được nhìn thấy một Kageyama cười rực rỡ đến thế.

Tự lúc nào mà tâm trạng của mình cũng hoà theo cậu ấy. Mỗi khi cậu ấy tặc lưỡi hay thở dài vì bóng không rơi đúng chỗ mong muốn, lòng mình cũng chùng xuống theo. Còn khi cậu cười vui vẻ, mình cũng như được muôn vàn tia nắng chiếu rọi, tâm mình như cũng bừng nở muôn vàn đoá hoa.

Hoá ra trong lần đầu gặp mặt, mình đã cảm thấy Kageyama trông rất quen là vì vậy. Nụ cười của Kageyama và của cậu nhóc năm xưa, là rất giống nhau. Hay phải nói là cùng một người mới đúng!

Cậu quả nhiên lợi hại thật đấy, Kageyama-kun. Cả hai lần đều có thể đốn đổ tớ thật dễ dàng thế này...

Nhưng đáng tiếc ở chỗ, sau lần thực hiện thành công đầu tiên thì nụ cười của cậu ấy cũng nhanh chóng bị tắt lịm. Vì những lần chuyền tiếp theo, quả bóng không hề làm đổ ngã chai nước nữa. Dẫu vậy, khuôn mặt của cậu cũng đã tràn trề sinh khí hơn trước rất nhiều. Một lần thành công ấy, tưởng chừng như không có gì đáng kể nhưng thật ra nó lại là một động lực quan trọng thúc đẩy cậu tiến xa hơn nữa. Mình tin chắc như thế!

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 9/7/2012**

_"Tớ thích cậu"_

Ba chữ tưởng chừng như thật giản đơn ấy, để có thể thốt lên thì cũng chẳng dễ dàng. Tình cảm của mình cứ phập phồng nơi lồng ngực, nửa muốn tỏ bày, nửa lại không.

Thế nhưng vì cớ gì, Kageyama lại có thể thẳng thắn nói ra ba chữ ấy mà chẳng chút ngại ngần?

À không, mình đã nhầm rồi. Nhìn cách cậu luống cuống khi dắt mình ra sân sau trường, cách cậu dùng tay gãi tay một bên má đầy bối rối, cả cách cậu hít vào thở ra biết bao lần trước khi bày tỏ,... Tất cả đều cho thấy biết bao dũng khí và can đảm cậu đã đặt vào đó.

Mình không nghe lầm chứ? Đừng nói đây là giấc mơ nhé? Người đứng trước mặt mình có thật là Kageyama không đây? Biết bao câu hỏi đã hiện ra trong đầu mình, khiến mình chỉ biết đứng chết trân tại chỗ, mặt thì ngơ ngác như nai con lạc mẹ.

Nhưng rất nhanh chóng, Kageyama đã đánh bay mọi nghi ngờ của mình bằng một cái ôm thật chặt. Toàn thân mình được bao bọc trong vòng tay cậu ấy, hơi thở ấm nóng kề sát bên nhau. Đôi tai mình trở nên đỏ ửng bởi những lời thì thầm của cậu:

_"Yachi-san, tớ thích cậu!"_

Khi đã hiểu được đó không phải là mơ, mình liền vòng tay qua sau lưng cậu ấy, mặt rúc vào bờ vai của cậu. Khuôn mặt đỏ như trái cà chua chín mọng này, nếu để cậu thấy thì thật xấu hổ... Ba lời mình muốn thốt lên bấy lâu nay, ai ngờ lại bị cậu giành trước mất rồi...

Mình đã khóc, nửa phần vì xúc động, nửa phần vì hạnh phúc. Nhưng theo sau những giọt lệ kia, chính là một nụ cười đầy mãn nguyện.

Cái ôm đầy ấm áp đó, mình sẽ không bao giờ quên. 

Kể từ bây giờ và mãi về sau, chúng ta hãy luôn ở bên nhau nhé!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic kết thúc tại đây rồi nha ^^ Thế nhưng khi viết xong, mình thấy vẫn có vài khúc mắc chưa được giải quyết. Vì vậy, mình quyết định sẽ viết thêm một ngoại truyện để fic được trọn vẹn hơn. Hi vọng sẽ được các bạn ủng hộ (๑>◡<๑)


	2. Ngoại truyện: Bí mật ngọt ngào

**Nhật ký ngày 21/9/2020**

Hôm nay khi dọn dẹp tủ đồ, tôi tình cờ phát hiện quyển nhật ký ghi lại những tháng ngày khi còn học ở Karasuno. Mặc kệ cho đồ đạc xung quanh vẫn còn lộn xộn, tôi liền kiếm cho mình một góc nhỏ để ngồi và lật giở lại những trang giấy đã vàng ươm do thời gian.

Kỷ niệm xưa chợt ùa về trước mắt, tôi như thấy mình vẫn còn là một cô nữ sinh cấp ba đầy hồn nhiên và thơ ngây ngày nào. Đó là những ngày tháng tôi đắm chìm trong tình yêu với cậu chuyền hai thiên tài - Kageyama Tobio. Chúng tôi yêu nhau một cách ngây ngốc, vụng về và có chút bồng bột của tuổi trẻ. Dẫu vậy, tình yêu thuở ấy vẫn ngọt ngào và đẹp tươi hệt như một câu chuyện cổ tích.

Còn tình yêu hiện giờ? Vẫn đẹp đẽ đó thôi, nhưng là theo một cách rất khác. Nếu tình cảm thuở thiếu thời là những con thác cuồn cuộn, trào dâng mãnh liệt và dữ dội, thì tình cảm lúc này sẽ là dòng suối chảy róc rách đầy êm dịu, thanh bình và an yên. Chỉ tiếc là, tôi đã không thể chắp bút ghi lại chuyện tình của tôi và Tobio sau này. 

Bởi lẽ, tôi đã bỏ ghi nhật ký từ lâu. Những bộn bề, lo toan của cuộc sống đã cuốn tôi đi mất. Và thói quen ghi nhật ký cũng theo đó mà chìm vào quên lãng. Nhưng khi ngồi đọc lại những dòng cảm xúc xưa, tôi như được truyền cảm hứng vậy. Thế là đêm nay, tôi quyết định sẽ tiếp tục thói quen đã cũ ấy.

Từ thuở còn là một cô nữ sinh cho đến ngày hôm nay thì cũng đã có rất nhiều chuyện xảy ra. Nhưng chuyện mà tôi muốn ghi vào đây nhất, đó là tôi và Tobio đã chính thức trở thành vợ chồng rồi! Chúng tôi lấy nhau vào tháng Sáu năm ngoái, tính tới nay cũng đã hơn một năm rồi nhỉ? Thời gian trôi nhanh thật đấy...

Sau khi kết hôn, cả hai chúng tôi đều chuyển sang Ý sinh sống. Đó là vì anh ấy muốn vươn xa hơn nữa trên con đường sự nghiệp. Cuộc sống ở vùng đất xa lạ này, thoạt đầu cũng thật bỡ ngỡ và khó khăn. Phải mất đến hằng mấy tháng trời, chúng tôi mới có thể quen được với nhịp sống mới. Nhưng trớ trêu thay, đến lúc chúng tôi đã quen được rồi thì, con virus mang tên corona đột ngột xuất hiện và làm đảo lộn mọi thứ. CLB Ali Roma mà anh ấy tham gia đành phải hoãn lại tất cả các trận đấu giao hữu với các CLB trong lẫn ngoài nước. Công việc của tôi thì phải chuyển từ làm việc tại văn phòng sang làm việc online tại nhà.

Bỗng nhiên bị tước mất đi cơ hội được cháy hết mình trên sân đấu, cơ hội được tiến xa hơn nữa và gặp thật nhiều đối thủ mạnh thì cũng không quá khó hiểu khi chồng tôi dần trở nên chán nản và tuyệt vọng. Bởi vì anh ấy là người xem bóng chuyền là cả lẽ sống cơ mà! Lúc đó, tôi chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài việc động viên anh rằng chắc chắn tình trạng này sẽ chẳng kéo dài lâu đâu, đại dịch rồi sẽ chấm dứt nhanh thôi. Dẫu biết điều đó nghe thật khó tin nhưng tôi chỉ còn cách gởi gắm niềm tin vào tương lai mà thôi.

_“Em nói đúng. Ai biết trước tương lai sẽ thế nào ha?”_

Tobio luôn đáp lại như thế mỗi lần nghe tôi động viên. Dù vậy khi nhìn vào mắt anh, tôi thấy tia hi vọng đang dần biến mất để nhường chỗ cho u sầu. Trong căn hộ chung cư nhỏ hẹp ở bìa thủ đô nước Ý - nơi hai vợ chồng cùng sinh sống, tiếng cười từ lâu đã tắt lịm. Và tình trạng ấy có lẽ sẽ mãi tiếp diễn nếu không có tiếng hát vang vọng khắp phố vào một đêm Chủ Nhật nọ...

Tôi vẫn nhỡ rõ hôm ấy, tiếng hát ca khá lớn chẳng rõ từ đâu phá tan đi màn đêm vốn thường tĩnh lặng. Âm thanh ấy thành công lôi kéo chúng tôi ra khỏi bữa tối còn đang dang dở trên bàn để đi về phía ban công. Khi cánh cửa ban công vừa bật mở thì liền hiện lên trước mắt chúng tôi một khung cảnh có một không hai!

Nhìn sang ban công bên trái, tôi liền thấy cậu trai phòng bên đang đứng đấy. Trên tay cậu cậu cầm một cây guitar và ca vang bài hát nọ. Lúc ấy dù không biết tên bài hát nhưng giai điệu và lời thì cả tôi và Tobio đã nghe nhiều đến mức gần như nằm lòng. Cũng bởi căn chung cư mà chúng tôi ở có cách âm không được tốt lắm nên cứ mỗi sáng, bất đắc dĩ chúng tôi đều bị lôi dậy bởi tiếng chuông báo thức phòng bên. Giai điệu của tiếng chuông báo thức mỗi sáng ấy và giai điệu cậu trai ấy đang hát lúc này, là y hệt nhau. Về sau tìm hiểu thêm thì tôi được biết bài hát đó tên là _L’Italiano_.

Nhìn sang ban công bên phải, tôi bắt gặp gia đình nhỏ gồm ba người cũng đang đứng đấy. Đứa con gái nhỏ không phát âm được thành tiếng nên không hát mà chỉ liên hồi vỗ tay đầy thích thú. Còn hai vị phụ huynh vừa nhìn nhau đầy tình tứ và hát theo tiếng guitar của cậu trai kia. 

Nhìn xuống ban công bên dưới, tôi thấy bà cụ nổi tiếng khó tính của chung cư cũng đã ngồi đấy tự bao giờ. Mọi khi mà chung cư quá ồn ào thì sẽ luôn bị bà than phiền và trách móc. Nhưng riêng hôm nay, bà chỉ ngồi trên chiếc ghế gỗ quen thuộc và lắng nghe điệu nhạc với vẻ mặt dễ chịu hơn hẳn thường ngày.

Tôi đảo mắt nhìn quanh, không chỉ ban công ở chung cư này mà ngay cả ban công của căn nhà đối diện, căn nhà liền kề,... đều xuất hiện bóng người. Người gảy guitar, người thì thổi sáo, người chơi violin, người không có nhạc cụ thì còn sáng tạo lấy ngay hai cái nắp chảo để đập vào nhau tạo thành âm thanh,... Những người còn lại thì cùng nhau hát ca, nhảy múa và vỗ tay theo. Giai điệu vui tai cùng lời hát ngợi ca nước Ý vang vọng khắp nẻo đường, làm nên một bản hoà tấu tuyệt diệu!

Như hoà chung vào bầu không khí ấy, tôi cũng hát theo bằng chất giọng lơ lớ của người ngoại quốc tự lúc nào. Hát được một lúc, tôi mới nhận ra ánh mắt của Tobio đang nhìn chằm chằm vào mình. Ôi, xấu hổ chết đi được ấy!

_“Em hát dở quá à?”_

Tôi nhớ khi đó mình đã hỏi như vậy. Nhưng Tobio không trả lời. Thay vào đó, anh nhìn tôi một lúc rồi lại quay sang nhìn khung cảnh lạ thường trước mặt. Xen giữa với tiếng hát ca lúc ấy chính là tiếng cười giòn giã từ anh.

Tôi không rõ ý nghĩa của nụ cười lúc ấy là như thế nào nữa, là vì tôi hát dở thật, hay là vì lý do nào đó khác? Nhưng điều duy nhất tôi biết được, đó là nụ cười ấy thật rạng rỡ làm sao!

* * *

**Nhật ký ngày 22/9/2020**

Vì hôm qua không kịp đọc hết được quyển nhật ký năm xưa nên hôm nay tôi đã quyết định đọc tiếp. Và khi đọc đến trang viết về ngày mà Tobio và tôi chính thức hẹn hò, một câu hỏi vô tình trượt ra khỏi khuôn miệng tôi tự lúc nào:

_“Không biết thuở ấy, vì sao Tobio lại có thể dũng cảm cất lên lời yêu nhỉ?”_

Đúng lúc tôi vừa dứt lời thì một chất giọng trầm quen thuộc bỗng từ đâu truyền đến và trả lời câu hỏi bất chợt đó. Lúc đó khỏi phải nói, tôi giật bấn người luôn ấy chứ! Tôi liền quay sang bên trái mình, bóng hình của chàng trai tóc đen cao lớn đã hiện diện cạnh bên tự lúc nào.

Tobio ngồi cạnh tôi, tựa đầu vào tôi, hệt như trên chuyến xe bus ngày xưa, và kể lại mọi việc. À không, thật ra có chút khác biệt. Thuở xưa anh ấy gục hẳn lên vai tôi, còn giờ thì chỉ có thể tựa đầu trên tóc tôi thôi. Cũng bởi, thời gian vốn là một thứ tàn nhẫn mà. Trong khi hiện giờ chiều cao anh ấy đã vọt lên tận 1m88, tôi vẫn vỏn vẹn 3 mét bẻ đôi mà thôi... Với sự chênh lệch đáng kể đó thì nếu anh ấy dựa lên vai tôi thì chắc có mà gãy xương cổ... Thật tình tôi cũng không biết nên khóc hay cười nữa, nhưng thôi bỏ qua chuyện đó đi. Cái quan trọng là câu trả lời của anh ấy cơ.

Tobio nói rằng mọi người trong Karasuno đã giúp anh ấy nhận ra được tình cảm của bản thân và đã khuyên anh bày tỏ. Hoá ra chúng tôi có thể thành đôi và xa hơn nữa là nên duyên vợ chồng như ngày hôm nay, đều có một phần giúp sức của cả đội trong đó. 

Ngẫm lại thì hồi đó cả đội cũng đã biết tình cảm của tôi dành cho Tobio. Nhưng họ không hề tiết lộ cho tôi biết tình cảm của anh ấy mà chỉ động viên tôi cố gắng thôi. Mọi người quả là tốt thật đấy, chỉ đứng từ xa ủng hộ mà không hề can thiệp quá sâu để chúng tôi có thể tự nói cho nhau nghe cõi lòng mình. 

Khi nào có dịp quay về Nhật Bản, chắc chắn chúng tôi phải đãi mọi người một bữa mới được, thay cho lời cảm ơn từ tận đáy lòng!

Nỗi thắc mắc cuối cùng được làm sáng tỏ, dẫu vậy tôi vẫn chưa thấy thoả mãn. Tôi nhân dịp này mà đánh bạo hỏi anh ấy thêm một câu nữa:

_“Mối tình đầu của anh là ai thế?”_

Tôi biết, giờ cả hai đã là vợ chồng thì chuyện quá khứ có còn quan trọng gì đâu. Dù vậy, nếu nói không tò mò thì sẽ là nói dối... Vả lại, trong tác phẩm _Thư tình_ của Iwai Shuji có một câu thế này:

_“Có phải con trai thường theo đuổi hình bóng của mối tình đầu?”_

Dẫu tôi đã đọc tác phẩm ấy tận hồi cấp 3 nhưng cũng không sao quên được những câu chữ kia. Cũng từ đó, biết bao câu hỏi dần bủa vây tâm trí tôi. Người đầu tiên khiến Tobio rung động là người thế nào? Có phải lý do khiến anh ấy tỏ tình với tôi là vì tôi có nét gì đó giống với người cũ? Và hàng vạn câu hỏi tương tự thế nữa. Nhưng tôi của thuở đó làm gì có can đảm để hỏi. Và cũng chẳng có can đảm đón nhận câu trả lời.

Còn bây giờ, tôi đã có thể rồi. 

Khoảng thời gian chờ đợi anh trả lời dù chỉ tích tắc thôi nhưng sao lúc ấy, tôi thấy nó như dài vô tận vậy. Tôi đã nuốt nước bọt biết bao nhiêu lần, hơi thở cũng không còn điều khiển được, tay thì bấu chặt vào nhau. Không thể chịu đựng được thêm, tôi đành khẽ nhìn người bên cạnh.

Trái với sự lo lắng và hồi hộp của tôi, anh chỉ mỉm cười và hướng đôi mắt nhìn mông lung nơi nào đó như để lần tìm lại mảnh ký ức xưa.

Anh nói rằng mình không có bất kỳ thông tin cụ thể nào về người đó cả, ngay cả tên cũng không. Tất cả những gì anh nhớ được chỉ là hình ảnh một cô gái tóc vàng nhỏ con, trông trạc tuổi anh. 

Hôm đó, mưa bất chợt rơi khiến anh đang trên đường về nhà phải vội vã tìm chỗ trú. Dưới mái hiên anh trú còn có một người nữa. Cô bé ấy đi đến gần anh, vừa khóc lóc vừa nói mình bị lạc. Anh lúc đó rất bối rối chẳng biết làm gì ngoài đứng nghe cô bé kể hết sự tình. Nhưng vì anh có đôi mắt khá tinh tường nên trước khi mưa dừng rơi, anh đã thấy có một người phụ nữ có màu tóc y hệt cô bé đó cùng một người đàn ông tóc đen đứng cạnh ở mái hiên nhìn xéo bên kia đường. Dù không gì có thể khẳng định chắc chắn đó là ba mẹ của cô bé nhưng anh vẫn liều nắm lấy tay cô mà dẫn đến chỗ hai người kia khi cơn mưa dừng hẳn. Và cũng may mắn là anh đã đúng. Anh còn bảo khi nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ bé kia, tim anh đã đập loạn nhịp.

Nghe xong câu chuyện trên, miệng tôi bật cười khúc khích còn tay thì lật giở kiếm lại trang nhật ký cũ kể về mối tình đầu của mình để chỉ cho Tobio xem. Thế nhưng tới khi tôi tìm thấy trang đó, mái đầu đen tựa lên tóc tôi từ nãy đến giờ đã ngủ mất đất từ lúc nào.

Tiếc thật đấy, Tobio. Việc tụi mình chính là mối tình đầu của nhau, anh đã bỏ lỡ mất rồi... Thôi thì để dịp khác vậy. Còn bây giờ, hãy để em được giữ bí mật ngọt ngào ấy cho riêng mình nhé ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngoại truyện này mình viết dựa trên sự kiện có thật, đó là người Ý cùng nhau đứng ở ban công và hát ca giữa mùa dịch corona. Các bạn có thể đọc bài báo này để biết thêm thông tin: https://tiin.vn/chuyen-muc/song/am-thanh-lac-quan-trong-con-dai-dich-the-gioi-hy-vong-som-tinh-khoi-mong-mi-covid-19.html


End file.
